


Oh You and Me Here

by meloingly



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, First Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meloingly/pseuds/meloingly
Summary: TK wakes up slowly, senses coming back one by one, his hearing the first to start processing his surroundings. The tunes of a song he recognises as Sia’s 'Everyday is Christmas' plays like the background score of a movie. He peeks his head out of the blanket and takes a deep breath, the cold December air filling his lungs and bringing him closer to consciousness. The sweet smell of apple cinnamon and the spice of pine wave through the house, travelling into the bedroom.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67
Collections: Tarlos Secret Santa Exchange





	Oh You and Me Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bellakitse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/gifts).



> This is for the wonderful, the magnificent, the gift to this fandom, the one and only [Bellakitse](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/), as part of Tarlos Secret Santa Exchange.
> 
> This is my attempt to give you all of your prompts in one, I hope you like it!!! 
> 
> Again, right about 78.6% of the credit goes to [Lire-Casander](https://lire-casander.tumblr.com/) who helped shape into what it is and humoured me by listening to me complain and stress and worry.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters depicted, they belong to their creators. I'm writing just for the fun of it.

TK wakes up slowly, senses coming back one by one, his hearing the first to start processing his surroundings. The tunes of a song he recognises as Sia’s 'Everyday is Christmas' plays like the background score of a movie. He peeks his head out of the blanket and takes a deep breath, the cold December air filling his lungs and bringing him closer to consciousness. The sweet smell of apple cinnamon and the spice of pine wave through the house, travelling into the bedroom.

A sudden chill rips through him, and he curls himself back under the blanket as he turns around, arms stretching behind him, searching for warmth in the form of his boyfriend. His hand lands on the mattress -the _cold_ , bare mattress- confirming the lack of anyone next to him. He frowns for a moment, craning his neck out to read the “10:30 PM” off the clock. Annoyed with the cold, he relaxes back under the covers, looking at the ceiling and giving in to his fate to stay cold until Carlos joins him from the bathroom.

As his vision roams the room, his eyes fall on the silver and gold garland he has wrapped around the dresser, and his AFD shirt hanging from on the coat hanger they have in their bedroom, along with Carlos’ EMS shirt. It takes him back to his first days in the city, the first day they went to work and he bolted out running late, leaving his room a mess. He remembers how every emotion was still raw and he was still getting used to the team. How they had responded to their first scene together, working seamlessly and proving that the new 126 could succeed, when EMT Captain Michelle Blake and her crew swooped in to take over. TK vaguely remembers the rest of that scene; he knows his dad was talking to the Captain while they dove in to secure the patient, but he couldn’t remember a word that was said, he was too busy staring at one of her team, Carlos Reyes. And then, while Michelle was busy busting down with Owen, Carlos had looked up and given them all a wide smile and friendly wave. 

TK now knows it was his way of being welcoming. The same intent behind the time he whispered quips about Owen's impressiveness, invited the whole team to their local - and favourite - honky-tonk and asked TK to dance that night. It wasn't just TK that Carlos was nice to, he made sure to always approach the entire crew and show them that they're included. He was always a smiling face that would turn professional and serious as fast as needed, and then back to his playful personality once the danger had passed and the patient was safe.

There was no surprise when TK and Carlos found themselves on the latter’s sofa one bright afternoon. If TK had picked that day specifically because he had a shift afterwards and Carlos didn't, and if it meant he could immediately leave afterwards, well, Carlos didn't need to know that.

What did surprise him though was the fact that even after Carlos had called him a few days later for dinner and TK had freaked out and left, Carlos maintained that professional friendliness. He was a little tense and apprehensive, TK could tell. And while the friendly smiles thrown his way didn't quite reach his eyes anymore, Carlos wasn't dramatic or vengeful. 

Even when TK had called him from the precinct one night, ashamed and beaten up to a pulp by some strangers because he needed to feel something, Carlos had offered to pick him up, no questions asked. They didn't talk about the big elephant in the Camaro at all during the ride back to TK's, though, and it felt to TK like a drift had been placed between them.

All he knew was that he wanted to make things right once again, to bring that light back to Carlos' eyes. To be the source of the light, even if at first it wasn't consciously. TK had wanted to be Carlos' _everything_ , and that, _that_ , should have been the first warning.

And so, when TK saw that blue Camaro next to a park a few days later as he was out on a run - and the car’s owner sitting on a bench, alone - something compelled him to walk that distance and plant himself next to Carlos. When Carlos said he didn’t want to be his boyfriend, or his friend, TK believed him. When Carlos said he should consider why he did something so suicidal, TK did. When Carlos reached over and wiped the curd off his lip, TK’s anger dissolved. And when TK apologised and explained, Carlos understood. And when Carlos started talking about how his best friend was injured, how he was concerned, TK was startled by the need to protect and ease his worry.

Their friendship seemed to get back on the right track after that. Carlos put in the effort and asked him out again, and TK - in true TK fashion - managed to spend an entire date complaining about Judd. If he was being honest, he wasn’t thinking, he was ranting, he was angry and wanted to be told he was right. He should have known Carlos wasn’t a man to do just that. Instead, Carlos had called him out on it. He didn't appreciate it at the time, but in retrospect, he can see that he needed it.

Just like he needed Carlos’ help when Paul’s heart was broken, just like he needed Carlos’ arm around his shoulder walking into that club, just like he needed Carlos’ warm breath on his face as they danced the night away.

They seemed to be approaching a reasonable space where not only they could peacefully coexist, but they could be there for each other whenever needed, even though TK knew that they could be more, that they _should_ be more. He never got to express that though. Instead, he got shot. And all he remembers is his dad's voice telling him to hold on, Michelle screaming orders, and Carlos' eyes brimmed with tears as he pressed down on his chest.

TK did wake up, eventually, but he still argues that while his body did wake up, his brain did not. Not until he almost died again, trying to save Ellen. Not until everything fell in place; his career, his relationship with his dad, and Carlos.

During their many prior talks, they had disclosed the fact that they always had problems in their previous relationships, the biggest issue always ending up being the job. However, they quickly realised that’s one thing they wouldn’t need to worry about. They understood the risks of the job, and as such, never took the moments they had together for granted. They understood the need to protect, and so, never tried to stop the other person from entering a dangerous situation. They understood each other; they could sit and talk for hours without judgement.

They fell into their relationship as easy as breathing air. No worries, no fear, no apprehension.

Slowly but surely, take-out cafe lunch dates eaten on the benches at the back of the station turned into fancy dinner dates after their shifts ended, which turned into movie nights and breakfast in bed after a tough twenty-four-hours shift. Carlos became the person TK looked for when he was in a bad mood and needed to rant, and TK became the person Carlos came to when he needed a hug. 

By the time their first-year anniversary rolled by, they knew that they had it. That mythical love movies and books talked about, that safety and warmth of their lovers arms, that fabled bond between soulmates. They were so in sync, they knew each other perfectly, and they took every step of the way together - they knew they wanted to go the same way forever. 

It helped that they were eerily similar too. From music to movies to fashion sense. They at least liked the other person's choices and could see why it's a good choice. That was only solidified when they moved in together at the beginning of the year - a year and a half after dating. They found that they both kept their clothes in the same arrangement of drawers, they both hung shirts and pants in order of colour, they both stored spices in the same cabinets and put food in the same shelves in the fridge. Until Christmas came along that is, and they found out that they had different tastes.

 _Very_ different tastes.

While Carlos loved the classical decorations and colours of all red and green and white, TK lived for shine and vibrancy and gold and silver. They tried to make them work together. They both took out their decorations and genuinely tried to mix and match. But TK's blue glittery garland didn't exactly match Carlos' red swag and their apartment ended up looking as though a five-year-old went into a shop and picked any and every Christmas decoration available.

Eventually, a week after Thanksgiving, Carlos conceded. TK tried to reason with him, find a way for a middle ground, but Carlos assured him that he didn't mind, they were, after all, going to spend Three Wise Men's Day with his family in Dallas, and they certainly weren't going to have a blue and gold theme. "I'm going to see the decorations I love in Dallas, babe,” Carlos had told TK, “you should enjoy yours here." And he couldn't really argue with that logic. Carlos' only request was that part of the dining table was to remain empty so he could set up a compact Nativity Scene, something TK obviously agreed to without any hesitation.

A new song starts up in the distance and brings TK back to the present. It's 'Snowflake', he recognises, just as another chill sends him borrowing under the covers and hugging himself. The slow new song, the smells wading through, and warmth of the blankets all cloakTK, and before he can even try to fight it, he's being pulled back into sleep.

* * *

The next time TK comes back into the world of consciousness has him waking abruptly and looking around the dark room. He turns around, glancing at the alarm clock and finding that it’s now 11:15 PM. He's much more awake this time, immediately realising that it's been forty-five minutes since he last woke up, and Carlos seemingly hasn't returned. He goes to get up, to hunt down his boyfriend, when another chill rips through him. A whine escapes his chest as he tries - and fails - to warm himself up by rubbing his hands up and down his bare arms. The idea of going to sleep in short sleeves is no longer as appealing as it was when they first got into bed, not when Carlos isn't there to keep him warm.

He swings his legs off the bed, thanking God that he had the brains to wear thick socks. He gets up with the blanket around his shoulders, walking the short four steps to the closet and grabbing the first thick material that his hands land on. TK knows it's a Christmas sweater the moment he slips it on, the dense wool gliding on him and instantly warming him up. He turns around, half tempted to get back into bed, but the absence of Carlos drives him out of the bedroom.

He opens the door as slow as possible, trying to maintain the silence so he doesn’t scare Carlos. A thought that he might be wrapping gifts last-minute crosses his mind. It causes him to pause midway through the hall and strain to listen to the crinkle of wrapping paper. When he hears nothing for a few moments he resumes his journey.

He walks down the rest of the hallway and peeks into the living room, taking a moment to admire the room. He's put up lights intertwined with a garland that wraps around the entire ceiling and the underside of the kitchen countertops. There are blue flowered wreaths on each and every door, and smaller mini-wreaths on some of the kitchen cabinet doors. 

His eyes roam the rest of the living room, falling on the brand new seven-foot tree that they’ve assembled in the nook of the living room, in place of the circular table. It's covered in a layer of spray snow and has all kinds of hand-blown glass ornaments, candy cane, glittery snowflakes, pictures of the two of them, and, of course, more fairy lights wrap and finalize the entire design. TK is quite proud of how it's turned out if he's being completely honest. 

A hum to the tune of a song he _knows_ is "Sunshine" by Sia pulls his attention to the middle of the living space where he finds Carlos propped up on the dining table, his Nativity scene spread out in front of him.

TK closes the distance between them in six long steps, coming to stop right behind Carlos hugging the man around the shoulders and drifting his gaze through the table. While TK still doesn't fully understand the entire meaning behind the decorations and the figurines that are being arranged, the waves of happiness that are radiating off Carlos matter more to him than his own grasp on the topic. He knows it's important to Carlos - and his family - and that makes it important to TK. He's already started reading about the history and the significance of it all. 

“Welcome back, sleepy-head,” Carlos chuckles as he turns his head to press a kiss to TK's cheek before he focuses back on the scene in front of him.

"Why are there sheep?" TK asks in lieu of a reply when he notices the sheep and cow figurines in Carlos' hands that haven't been added anywhere.

"Huh?"

"I read about an ox and a mule, but not sheep. So, why the sheep?"

Carlos turns his head towards TK a tad, enough for him to see the eye roll that he's graced with. TK guesses it would have been rude if not for the fond smile lighting his face.

"This is the core Nativity scene, the important part,” Carlos says as he gestures to the middle of it, figurines that TK has learned are Virgin Mary, St. Joseph, baby Jesus and the ox and mule under the portal. “And that includes the ox and mule, as you said. Everything else is just an addition. There are much bigger Nativity Scene set-ups that contain many more animals and trees and grass." Carlos explains, moving his hands around in gestures. "You'll see those when we visit my parents next month."

TK nods, attempting to swallow the giggle of giddiness that threatens to burst through him everytime he remembers how loved and accepted he is by Carlos’ family. "So, is yours done?" he asks instead.

"I'm not sure. The core is done. I could add more shepherds and animals around, but this is good for now."

"It's Christmas Eve, babe," TK snickers. "If it's not good now, when will it be?"

"Shush it, Strand. You're still not done adding gold to the apartment."

TK pulls off Carlos, hand going to his chest and the other covering his mouth, feigning insult.

"Are you doubting my interior designing abilities?"

"I'm doubting your colour coordination abilities."

"Be nice to me, Reyes, I have more gold and silver glitter ornaments."

Whatever Carlos was getting ready to say in reply gets swallowed when he hears the threat of more glitter. He ends up glaring at TK instead.

It doesn't have the desired effect on TK though. He just giggles and slides back to Carlos' side to press a lingering kiss to his cheek, face pressed so close to Carlos’ he can see the freckle behind his right ear. He feels the slight swell of Carlos' cheek as he smiles. TK's lips have barely lost contact with Carlos' skin when Carlos turns his head and connects their mouths together.

TK's arms tighten around Carlos' shoulders, one hand coming up to hold the back of his neck and attempting to deepen the kiss even more. Carlos doesn't let him though, he breaks the kiss, trailing pecks down TK's cheek and neck.

Carlos uncrosses his legs as he turns his entire body, pushing them to hang off the edge of the table. His hands find TK's hips and he pulls him closer, right into the empty space between his legs. 

TK doesn't let go of Carlos' head. He shifts his hold and looks down until their eyes make contact. From their current position, TK standing up and Carlos sitting on the table, TK trails taller than Carlos. TK is about to comment on their new height difference when Carlos rests his chin on TK's chest and just smiles. And TK is immediately drawn into Carlos' deep brown eyes. The eyes that he's fallen asleep to and woken up to endless times the past two years, the eyes that calm his deepest worries with a simple gaze, the eyes that hold his future.

So he smiles. And when Carlos grins, he grins back. They're so close he can see the sprinkles of dark hazel in Carlos' eyes, he can smell the faint Oud of Carlos' shampoo and conditioner, he can feel his breath on his own chest. 

TK bends his knees, shortening himself enough to lay a kiss on the tip of Carlos' nose. He used to think kisses were a means to an end. That's how they were in all his previous relationships at least. But right now, Carlos rewards him with a chuckle from a scrunched face, and a hug. He had found out years ago that there’s very few things that make him as happy as the sound of Carlos laughing, and as safe as Carlos' arms around him. Getting both at the same time feels heavenly. Almost too much for his heart to handle.

He straightens to his full length and hugs Carlos back, trying to convey every emotion through the embrace, just as the song playing in the background changes. If he was paying attention, he would have realised that it's one of his favourite Christmas songs, "Snowman" by Sia, but he isn’t. He’s focused on the man in his arms, the way Carlos’ inhale fits right under his exhale, the warmth coming off him, the strength and softness of his arms.

The moment is interrupted by the ring of a phone somewhere around them. They loosen their holds on each other and turn to find the offending object. Upon discovering it's TK's phone on the kitchen counter, Carlos pecks TK on a cheek and turns back around to the Nativity Scene, moving a few figures around as TK moves towards the kitchen.

"It's 11:30 PM," TK says, dismissing the alarm on his phone. The alarm that's to wake them up in time to exchange their gifts at midnight, the way Carlos' family does. A tradition they were now adopting as well.

When they started discussing Christmas and making their holiday plans, they came to the realisation that contrary to TK, who doesn't really have any family Christmas traditions, Carlos has a nearly endless list. He wrote them all down for TK once, and they worked out that while some of them won't feel the same when it's just the two of them instead of a full extended family, there are others that can be done by one singular person. And so, they adapted those to fit them.

TK had been hesitant to participate in any at the beginning, worrying that his lack of knowledge about them would be an issue. But all it took them was a good conversation for TK to see that not only did Carlos genuinely want to share these with him, but he wanted TK to add to them and make them their own.

They ultimately landed on the current plan; they're going to be exchanging gifts at midnight, wake up tomorrow morning to lounge around the house before they join the entire team for a Christmas Night Dinner at the Ryder household.

TK lays his phone back on the counter and looks around the room, trying to find something to do to pass the remaining half an hour when his gaze falls on the movies list they have stuck on the fridge. It reminds him that their playlist isn't finished yet. He picks up both the iPad and sticky note before making his way back to the dining table, sitting on a chair and lifting his legs up on the table. 

He pulls up the app and opens the still empty playlist - the playlist they should be watching tomorrow, mixed with cuddles and snacks in their fluffiest PJs. He searches the first two movies and adds them to the playlist, ones they both absolutely love and adore and have agreed on. He contemplates searching 'Let It Snow' for a moment before he shakes his head and he looks up ‘The Holiday’ instead. He’s already known as the cheesy romantic, he doesn’t need to solidify that claim by choosing what he believes is one of the cheesiest Christmas movies of the recent few years.

“Final movie picks, Carlos. What do you want?”

“What do we have so far?”

“‘Love Actually’, ‘Home Alone’, and I’m picking ‘The Holiday’.”

“Okay, I’ll go with ‘While You Were Sleeping’.”

TK hums in reply, as he pulls the movie up, adding it to their playlist. He’s about to close the app and find something else to do when he catches Carlos staring at him with a wicked smile. Before he can ask though Carlos is already speaking.

“How much do you love me, TK?” 

TK blinks at Carlos, the question stunning him. Enough that he doesn’t answer immediately, staring at Carlos with wide, surprised eyes before a frown takes its place on his forehead.

“I-I love you so, so much, Carlos,” he starts, swinging his legs off the table and sitting up straight. “Why are you asking, you know this, I love you more than anything in the world.”

“So, if I, like, ask you for something, you’ll do it?” TK is about to declare his everlasting loyalty and dedication to Carlos when he notices the amused twinkle in Carlos’ eyes. It takes him a moment too long to realise that Carlos isn’t actually serious about whatever this is. Carlos extends a hand and rubs TK’s knuckles, his own way of calming him down after what TK is sure was an impending case of cardiac arrest. He glares at Carlos around a relieved sigh instead of an immediate answer, relaxing back against the chair and crossing his arms over his chest, as he tries to calm his racing heart.

“That depends on what you want to ask.”

“There’s another Christmas movie I wanna watch, but it’s really cheesy,” Carlos says as he turns around to fully face TK. “It’s called ‘Let It Snow’.” 

TK stares at Carlos for a moment, trying to figure out an appropriate response. He knows he wants to say ‘yes’, and that he’ll end up saying ‘yes’, but a petty part of him wants to get back at Carlos for the minute heart attack he was just put through. So he sharpens his glare and turns his face away as he grumbles, “no.”

“Babyyy,” Carlos whines. TK can see him slide across the table from the corner of his eye, coming to a stop in front of TK’s seat.

“No.”

“Please!”

“Nope.”

“Come on! What can I do to convince you?”

That has TK turning his head towards Carlos, a flicker of the glare still remnant. 

“What do you have to offer?” TK says, raising an eyebrow and stepping right into the game Carlos is setting up right now.

Carlos takes a deep breath, lifting a hand to scratch at his beard. He feigns deep thought, looking up and away into the distance before he focuses back to TK, that amused glint still twinkling, warning TK of incoming mischief.

“How about,” he starts, sliding off the table and effectively planting himself in TK’s lap, “my everlasting love and affection?” 

“Pfft,” TK smirks and rolls his eyes, “You can’t tempt me with something I already have.”

Carlos sighs and looks down between their laps. For a second TK thinks he might have misread the situation and his response wasn’t appropriate, but then Carlos looks up again, a wicked smile adorning his lips this time. 

“What if I say you can add more of that amazing, wonderful sparkling garland around the tree?” Carlos says as he wraps his arms around TK’s neck, a hand coming up to play with the hair at the base of his skull.

TK doesn’t realise that his eyes have closed and his hands have slid off his chest and are now holding Carlos around the waist. Not until he feels Carlos’ breath on his cheek. His eyes snap open and he withdraws back to put some distance between them. Or, well, as much as he can when Carlos is literally _on_ him. He takes a deep breath, mustering all of his will power with it.

“I think I’ll pass," TK says, barely suppressing the laugh that wants to escape his chest when Carlos pouts. “Thank you for the offer though.”

Carlos rolls his head around, taking another deep breath before he swings his head back to TK, the mischievous glint now slightly more daring. 

“Fine, fine, how about more of those light-up LED neon ornaments?”

It’s TK that fakes contemplation this time while Carlos looks at him expectantly. TK hums and brings a hand up to scratch at his chin. He can feel the impatience rolling off Carlos - if the leg shaking that’s sending a tremble through both of them and causing the chair to wobble is anything to go by.

As TK ponders on what to answer, he hears the beginning of the tune of the next song. If TK knows his music - and he does - it's ‘Underneath the Mistletoe’ that's starting to play. Making up his mind, TK takes his hands from his face, resting them down on Carlos’ thighs and squeezing the thick muscles in his palms before he gently pushes at him.

“How about this, I’ll add the movie to the list if,” TK says as he stands up, “you dance with me?”

Carlos stares at TK from his spot at the side of the table, watching as TK moves to the stereo set-up to rewind the song and increase the volume, before he glides deeper into the space until he’s at the widest empty area of the living room.

_“I've got a crush, la lala la la la  
Like a schoolgirl  
And you wanna rush, la lala la la la  
Like a fool what?”_

TK begins to sway as the lyrics starts, shaking his head to the beat and singing the words alongside Sia.

_“So step on the gaps, la lala la la la  
Come on over  
'Cause baby, it's Christmas, la lala la la la  
I wanna know ya”_

He skips a few steps, jumping over the lines of the porcelain tiles on the floor, coming to stand on the other side of the table, before he spins back into the middle of the living room.

_“Run to me, run to me through the white night 'cause I adore ya  
Run to me, run to me through the white night, I'm waitin' for ya”_

He sways as he spreads his arms towards Carlos.

_“It's Christmas time, so run for your life  
Oh Hallelujah  
A snowy night, a woman on fire  
I'm waitin' for ya”_

He jogs a couple of times in place and then stops to throw his head back and wave his hands towards the ceiling.

_“So here we go under the mistletoe  
I adore ya  
A snowy night, a woman on fire  
Oh Hallelujah”_

He stops dancing for a moment, whipping around when he finds that he’s now facing the tree, away from Carlos. He turns around to a smiling Carlos, the softest and fondest expression gracing his face. He moves around the table and extends a hand towards the man. “Come on, dance with me,” TK urges as the song continues in the background.

_“Oh you and me here  
Underneath the mistletoe  
You and me here  
Underneath the mistletoe”_

Carlos looks down at his hand for a short moment, and then he’s moving towards TK, foregoing his hand completely and going to wrap an arm around TK’s torso and plastering his chest to TK’s instead. 

TK laughs and steps back into the open space, his own hands going down to hold Carlos. He looks up at the ceiling, trying to figure out how he should move to get Carlos where he wants him.

_“You and me here  
Underneath the mistletoe  
Under the mistletoe”_

A small kiss to the side of his neck brings his focus back to the man in his arms. Carlos looks down at him, and TK closes the distance between them, coming up until their noses are touching, as they slowly sway from side to sway.

_“Kiss me till dawn, la lala la la la  
Hold me close, now  
You keep me warm, la lala la la la  
Keep the ghosts out”_

“Hey,” TK whispers, trying to maintain the moment.

“Yeah?” Carlos whispers back at him.

_“Run to me, run to me through the white night 'cause I adore ya  
Run to me, run to me through the white night, I'm waitin' for ya.”_

“Look up.”

TK can’t see the frown he knows is on Carlos’ face from this close, but he can see how his eyes narrow for a moment before he lifts his head, craning his neck to fix his eyes on the ceiling.

_“It's Christmas time, so run for your life  
Oh Hallelujah  
A snowy night, a woman on fire  
I'm waitin' for ya”_

“Is that-” Carlos pauses, a breathy laugh making its way out of his chest.

TK looks up at the item in question; the mistletoe tapped with silver and blue glitter tape to the ceiling. “Yeah, it is."

_“So here we go under the mistletoe  
I adore ya  
A snowy night, a woman on fire  
Oh Hallelujah”_

“How did you even do that?” Carlos asks, a wide grin masking the disbelief that TK can see underneath.

“I’m sure I told you that I climbed the Chrysler Building one time, this was nothing.”

_“Oh you and me here  
Underneath the mistletoe  
You and me here  
Underneath the mistletoe”_

Carlos lets out some mix of a sigh and a laugh, but it all goes to TK’s heart the same and causes a flutter underneath his ribs.

“You don’t need mistletoe for me to kiss you, you know?” Carlos says around a grin, that beautiful smile never leaving his face.

“I know, I know, but it’s the Christmas spirit, let’s embrace it.”

_“You and me here  
Underneath the mistletoe  
Under the mistletoe”_

He doesn’t get a verbal reply this time. Carlos inches in on him and TK closes his eyes seconds before he feels lips on his and Carlos’ hands on his face. 

_“Oh you and me here  
Underneath the mistletoe  
You and me here  
Underneath the mistletoe”_

In a few moments, the song will change, and they’ll break apart and keep dancing around in circles until their phones ring to alert them that it’s midnight. They’ll then sit on the couch and exchange their gifts where laughs and grins and tears will be shared. They’ll eventually go to sleep near two hours later. And when they wake up, they’ll be surrounded by the warmth of each other’s arms. They’ll stay in their pyjamas the entire day and have marshmallows and hot chocolate for breakfast. When it’s time to watch movies, they’ll cuddle close under a mountain of blankets and covers. TK will pull up “Let It Snow’ first and then turn and whisper in Carlos’ ear, “You know, this movie is really cheesy, but it’s my guilty pleasure and I absolutely love it.” Carlos will scoff at him, whispering, “Of course it is, you’re the epitome of cheesiness.”

But for right now, they stay in each other’s arms, swaying, kissing, and falling deeper in love with every passing moment.

_“You and me here_  
Underneath the mistletoe  
Under the mistletoe” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, whatcha think?  
> Comments are appreciated. The door for constructive criticism is always open.


End file.
